Oct 12 2015 - v5.5.8
Updates * ClanLand expansion tokens have been removed from vendors as the associated feature is not fully implemented, yet. Players who bought these have been reimbursed. * ClanLand theme tokens have been removed from vendors, they should have been there in the first place as it was just an experimental item. Players who bought these have been reimbursed. * Name length has been limited to 16 characters to prevent some of the logging issues. It turned out there was a discrepancy between the client and the server in terms of handling character name lengths. If you encounter login problems with new characters, please make sure the character’s name is not longer than 16 characters. * Further smaller improvements to the login issue have been implemented both in the client and the server. Additionally the client now sends detailed avatar equipment information to the server to help us narrow down the next batch of login and make character list issues. * Quickslot 8 is now available in key bindings * Mouse buttons have been added to key bindings. * The text on the info screen in U|Space has been changed to something more appropriate. * Fixed an issue in the auction house when characters with 0 bits were trying to bid. * Fixed an issue with the auction house not setting bids correctly after a server restart. * Fixed an issue with an incorrect price setting when the default price has been deleted while creating a new auction. * Fixed an issue that prevented auction from being cancelled. * Fixed an issue with item stacks in the auction house. * Fixed an issue in in-game mail that prevented item stacks from being handled correctly. * Fixed an issue when collecting items from in-game while having a full inventory. * Fixed the ToManyLeaders issues when promoting clan members. * Fixed the last login date of clan members to not predate person computers and the internet. * Fixed an issue where ‘show offline’ has to be enabled to show any clan members in the Social Window (O). The ‘show offline’ toggle now correctly shows those being offline. * Fixed an issue preventing the character level of clan members being shown. * Fixed an issue that displayed clan members with the same class icon regardless of their actual class. * Fixed an issue with the background in the clan invite UI. * Clan members that have been kicked from the clan are now correctly removed from the clan’s ClanLand. * Fixed an missing string in the ClanBank bit transfer UI. * SOMA transfer in clans has been disabled for the time being until issues related to this feature have been fixed. * Smaller clan chat issues have been fixed. * Clan chat channel is not being shown as a broadcast anymore. * Broadcasts are now correctly shown as broadcasts across the screen. * Fixed an issue that prevented clan profile information from being saved correctly. * Fixed an issue with Message of the Day in clans not being shown correctly, especially when edited. * Fixed an string and localization issue in the UI when disbanding a clan. * Fixed an refresh issue in the UI when disbanding a clan. * The confusing ‘invite to guild’ button has been removed for members who have already been invited. * Fixed an issue that could cause the clan to not recognize the clan leader correctly and thus preventing him/her from using clan management options. * Fixed an issue that prevented the ClanLand portal from displaying its name properly. * Various performance issues in Bad Sector have been fixed. * Portal FX issues relating to distance of the effects being shown have been fixed. * Missing 1.000 credits should now be correctly added on standard edition accounts. * A help channel has been added. This is a global, server-wide chat channel useful to ask questions about a game or when stuck on a quest etc. * Yell/Shout has been added to the chat and works zone-wide shown in classic red. * Colors for all chat channels and messages have been changes to meet the common “standards” found in most MMORPGs.